


Wet

by venomondenim



Series: venom's starker collection [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Anal Sex with not much prep, Bathing/Washing, Copious Amounts of Slick, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, No-Prep, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Rimming, Smut, Starker, it's all good cause of that a/b/o biology tho, peter is insecure because he gets so wet, peter's a little angsty about being an omega, that's the whole fic basically, tony fucks the insecurity out of him, wade and peter are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: “Are you nuts?” Tony said instead of answering and Peter was about to throw a fit if he tossed one more rhetorical question his way. Seeming to sense it, his expression turned more somber. “Peter, you getting wet for me is hot. World War 3 inducing, irretrievably hot, baby.”Peter couldn’t help but be a little dubious. “Yeah, but it’s like…” he wrinkled his nose, voice going soft, “Kinda gross sometimes.”“Maybe to an omega,” Tony conceded, but now he was the one looking dubious. “But to an alpha? Babydoll, not to get primal, because I hate that traditional gender conforming stuff as much as you do, but you have to know all we want is for an omega to be wet and squirming over our knot. I’m included in that category.”Peter couldn’t help but blush at Tony’s vulgarity. If he kept talking like that Peter was going to get very, very wet, very soon.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: venom's starker collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054016
Comments: 16
Kudos: 644





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say to defend myself, so just go ahead and enjoy the porn!

Peter was an omega. It was something that he was pretty proud of, actually, secret-identity considered, and everything. Spider-Man wasn’t an omega. Although, Peter considered, that he technically was, due to him being Spider-Man and all. But he preferred to think of Spider-Man as more of an alter-ego, it kept the superhero business a little easier that way. He had top of the line scent blockers and scent morphers in his suit anyway, so to anyone on the street, or to any big baddies Spider-Man just smelled like a pleasant beta. Peter was proud to be an omega, but he wasn’t a stupid one. Omegas had extremely exploitable weaknesses, and he wasn’t about to let a baddie get the drop on him just because of his breeding biology, or whatever the fuck. 

Peter didn’t believe in all that bullshit about omegas being subservient to alphas, or that they were weaker, or less capable of handling stress. Peter thought he did pretty great with stress, all things on the table. He was kicking ass, and taking names, all in a “sexy little spandex suit,” as Wade would always supply, helpfully. Deadpool had found out about his status after rescuing him the one time he was a dumbass and miscalculated his heat, and it started while he had been patrolling. Wade had helped him get back to his apartment, and thankfully never brought it up again. It was something that Peter liked to bring up all the time whenever Tony got a little too comfortable complaining about Wade’s antics, or incessant flirting. 

Although, Peter would always lean in conspiratorially, and whisper about how he was pretty sure Wade preferred alphas anyways, and would laugh as Tony shuddered. Whatever, the caveman. 

There were a lot of things Peter liked about omegas in general, not to stereotype. But he liked that they tended to be softer, kinder, and he knew it wasn’t really fair, but he was always going to be able to relax more in a room full of omegas, as opposed to a room full of alphas, even though it was backwards, and misguided. He was well-aware that a group of well-trained omegas could easily take him out as well as a group of alphas, but things were hard to rewire. 

Despite how much Peter was proud to be an omega, and he really was, there were things that he absolutely hated about it. Being out of commission for nearly a week every three months for heats was definitely number one. The number two spot went to others doubting him because of his status, neatly grouped in with alphas who reduced his entire personhood down to him just being a knot-hungry hole. 

But number three, you may ask? Well, number three went to his dumb slick producing organs that couldn’t get a _fucking grip._

He wasn’t entirely positive because it wasn’t like he wanted to run around asking why he was wet down there almost all the time, but he had a pretty good theory that the copious amount of slick his body produced had something to do with the bite. The bite had fucked with the rest of his biology, so it seemed only fitting that it made him some weird sex freak too. 

The worst part was that he knew he was somewhat overreacting to all of it. Sure, it was an inconvenience, and he should maybe buy stock in a detergent company due to the ridiculous amounts he had to go through to get out the repeated stains in his pants. He knew though, that you were _supposed_ to get wet. Most alphas found it hot, if porn was any indicator. The number of videos he’d seen with omegas looking like they’d just taken a dip in the pool was close to bleach inducing. 

He even knew it was a sore spot for different omegas who couldn’t produce slick for whatever reason. He had come across a tumblr post on his dash with teary eyes that had accounts of omegas who couldn’t produce slick talking about how they had to get over their issue, and that they had to learn that they weren’t lesser omegas because of it. Peter had felt pretty terrible about it afterwards, because here he was, a fucking geyser all the time, and complaining about it. 

He just couldn’t help but feel insecure about it as he threw another cluster of wrecked pants into the laundry, or when he had to wad up toilet paper, or even god, put pads for post-birth omegas against his backside in the suit because he absolutely could not get his slick on it. It wasn’t like he could take it to a dry cleaners, and the smell would linger, possibly giving him away. But fuck, okay, he was _embarassed_. 

He should have known better though, than to say anything to Tony. Tony was great. Jesus, he was the best, and Peter was so damn in love with him. It was hard to think straight about him sometimes. But Tony never really allowed him to have insecurities in their relationship, or at least attempted valiantly to nip every single one in the bud as soon as they arose. 

Although, he wasn’t expecting Tony’s reaction when he spoke up about it in the evening during one of their lab dates. It was nice. He liked the chill nights in with Tony more than he liked any of their extravagant dates. He enjoyed whenever Tony attempted to sweep him off his feet, don’t get him wrong, but Tony wasn’t exactly the best judge between what was romantic, and what was over the top. His favorite was when they got to just be themselves around each other without prying eyes, or anyone else’s input. It didn’t matter that Peter talked back to his alpha, or that Tony would do most of the cooking when he stayed over (much to his initial surprise.) But honestly, he just liked when Tony would relax, and got to transform into a normal person. As much as he liked Tony in his suits, with his frankly ridiculous number of sunglasses, he liked _his Tony_ , the one in a t-shirt and sweatpants, the most. 

They were messing with a photon blaster looking type gun that Peter had nabbed from some low-grade weapons dealer on the street a few days ago. Peter was stressed because he had an overnight stealth mission with Deadpool planned later that week and he knew he was going to have to wear a pad for it, but he had gone through his last one. He knew it was stupid, and he should get over it but he was so embarrassed at the thought of having to go into a corner store and buy pads again. The few times he had done it were humiliating enough. The cashier never said anything, Peter would be absolutely shocked if they _had_ said anything, but the feeling of having to publicly buy it was enough.

He knew he could probably get Wade to go in and buy a box of pads for him. The word shame wasn’t even in the merc’s vocabulary. In fact, he would probably find delight in going in and doing it for him, the big dumb alpha, he thought fondly. But he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to have to ask Wade about it, even though he knew he wouldn’t be a dick about it. 

The fact that he was thinking hard about something must have been evident because suddenly Tony startled him by asking, “Something bugging you?” 

Peter idly checked a random notif on his phone, ignoring his question before he pocketed it and gave Tony a weak smile. “It’s nothing. Do you think we could get a blast refraction from that thing?” 

Tony waved a pen at him. “Oh no, you don’t get to distract me with your sultry science talk. C’mon spill.” He turned to give him his full attention. “What’s eating you?” 

“Do you…” Peter found himself starting, before he abruptly cut himself off. “It’s nothing, nevermind.” 

“It’s not nothing if it’s bothering you.” Tony pointed out logically, and Peter kind of wanted to throttle him. 

He sighed. He’d had a bad week, and he really didn’t want to burden Tony with all his inner turmoil that he knew he wouldn’t quite understand. He really didn’t want to talk about it. Which is why he was caught off guard when his mouth seemed to move on its own volition and asked, “Does it bother you that I get so wet?” before he had a chance to stop himself. When he realized what he said his eyes went as big as saucers, and he slapped a hand over his mouth viciously, just in case it got any more bright ideas. 

Tony seemed taken aback. “I’m sorry, _what_?” 

“Oh my god,” Peter squeaked between his fingers that were still covering his mouth. “I did not mean to say that out loud. Let’s move on. I never said anything. Did you hear something? Because I didn’t.” He said frantically, words falling out of his mouth. 

“Does it bother me?” Tony repeated incredulously. And dammit, the bastard, he was supposed to be forgetting about the question. Peter was about ready to grab whatever he could off the nearest lab table so he could build a shovel and dig his own grave. 

“Do you smell burning toast? Because I smell burning toast. I think someone left the oven on, and I-” Peter said maniacally, already trying to move back so he could escape through the window and never be heard from again, but he was stopped by Tony stepping forward and grabbing him by the wrist, trapping him. 

“Peter, are you serious?” Tony asked and Peter slumped, the fight leaving him. He guessed they were going to be having the talk about it after all. Damn Tony and his insistence on healthy communication. 

He was also a little perturbed because of course he was serious, why wouldn’t he be? He ground his teeth together, and said under his breath, “Okay I guess we’re doing this,” then pulled his arm back, and out of Tony’s grip. “Answer the question.” 

“Are you nuts?” Tony said instead of answering and Peter was about to throw a fit if he tossed one more rhetorical question his way. Seeming to sense it, his expression turned more somber. “Peter, you getting wet for me is hot. World War 3 inducing, irretrievably hot, baby.” 

Peter couldn’t help but be a little dubious. “Yeah, but it’s like…” he wrinkled his nose, voice going soft, “Kinda gross sometimes.” 

“Maybe to an omega,” Tony conceded, but now he was the one looking dubious. “But to an alpha? Babydoll, not to get primal, because I hate that traditional gender conforming stuff as much as you do, but you have to know all we want is for an omega to be wet and squirming over our knot. I’m included in that category.” 

Peter couldn’t help but blush at Tony’s vulgarity. If he kept talking like that Peter was going to get very, very wet, very soon. Soon turned out to be sooner as Tony just kept staring at him intently, and the air in the room shifted as Peter’s hole started leaking slick, and Tony could smell it. 

Tony could immediately tell because of course he could, and Peter watched him step closer, that damn smug smile on his face that always turned Peter’s knees into jelly. He radiated alpha power, and God, Peter was already starting to get so wet, his body wanting to do its part in preparing itself for Tony's entry. He could feel it in his underpants, soaking through, and his face flamed as he hoped he wouldn't end up with another stain on his pants. 

“You’re already getting wet right now, aren’t you?” His words come out like a taunt but Peter could still see the devotion in his eyes, and the intensity of it. 

“Yeah,” Peter breathed out as Tony took in a sharp breath of his own at his admission. 

Tony crept even closer, until he had Peter crowded up against the lab table in the corner of the open room. Thank God it was one of the ones that was mostly clear. 

Tony nosed over his scent glands, making sure to scent him and get his musky smell everywhere. It clouded Peter's brain until all he could think about was _more_ , and his head spun. His cock was hard and straining against the front of his briefs, while his hole had already started twitching in protest to being empty, while his slick soaked into the back of his jeans. If he kept going it was gonna look like he sat in a puddle.

“How could you ever think it was a problem?” Tony crooned into his ear as Peter whimpered.

He looked up at Tony and decided to play it up, his inner omega already preening and wanting to submit to his alpha like a good boy. He made his eyes almost look teary, and said wobbly. “But Tony, I’m wet _all the time_.”

Tony groaned into his neck, before giving it a short bite that had Peter squirming. “You know what that means, sweetheart?” Tony said as Peter's heart started to thud. “It means I gotta fuck you all the time. I guess I’m not fucking you good enough if you’re still dripping all the time.” 

“No, alpha-“ Peter was quick to protest. Tony fucked him so good, it was just his stupid weird biology. This time he was a little teary for real when he pulled him back to look at him and said, “I think it’s from the bite.”

Tony ran his hands up and down Peter's arms soothingly. “We can run some tests if you want, baby. But I gotta say I’m not complaining, I love it.” 

“Really?” Peter sniffed because he needed confirmation. “You’re not just saying that?”

“God, Peter,” Tony said, “Do you have any idea-“ then he cut himself off, and bored his eyes into Peter's before letting out a huff of a laugh. “No, you probably don’t. But just so you get the message clear, I love how wet you get, baby. You know,” he drawled, taking on a lower, deeper tone. “I can smell it whenever you get wet for me.”

Peter gasped, rutting his hips in surprise, just trying to pull the alpha closer so their bodies could touch. “I can smell it, and it’s so hard having to ignore it all the time but Jesus, you smell so good.” To prove his point he burrowed his head in Peter's neck, as Peter bared it for him, wanting him to bite, or mark him up. 

“Tony,” Peter said, he already sounded wrecked. “Tony, Tony, I-“ he chanted his name as the pit of his stomach lit on fire. 

“What, baby?” Tony asked. “Use your words.”

Peter's face burned as he grabbed Tony's hand. But he wanted his touch, God, he wanted Tony to know. He trailed it down and over his back until it pressed over the wet spot on his pants, and he could see the moment it clicked because Tony’s pupils dilated so far his eyes almost looked black. “Tony,” Peter whined weakly, “I'm gonna stain my jeans.”

He yelped as soon as Tony flipped him so aggressively it was like he was the one with super abilities for a second. He rammed Peter’s hips against the edge of the table so hard he knew there were gonna be bruises later, then Tony ripped down Peter’s jeans like they were offending him. He got them hastily down to Peter’s knees, and shoved his boxers down with the grace of someone who’d been fucking for as long as Peter had been alive. He kind of hated how much the thought got him hot, but oh well. 

He couldn’t help the whimper he let out as Tony slowly spread his cheeks and exposed his wet hole. As soon as the air hit it, Peter shivered and wriggled against the lab table, goosebumps lining his arms. “Look at you,” Tony said almost reverently as Peter felt slick start to leak down and coat his thighs. God, he was making a mess. 

“I’m gonna show you, baby boy.” Tony told him as he thumbed over Peter's hole, making him hiss because all he wanted was something inside. “I’m gonna show you how good you taste, how sweet you smell. My omega, all wet just for me.”

Peter nodded frantically as he bent his torso over the desk, making his ass stick out more. “Yes alpha, always for you. ‘M always wet for you.” 

Tony just spread him even farther and dove his tongue right in, licking him open, and forcing his way inside. Peter keened, and his hips jerked desperately at Tony's mouth. He immediately could feel Tony’s beard scratching at the sensitive slick-coated skin of his cheeks, and it sent little zings up through his senses as it burned, his body seeming to heal the beard burn just as fast as he was getting it. 

Peter gasped, his mouth open and drooling as Tony's tongue drilled into him, before he pulled back and pressed dirty open-mouthed kisses all around his hole. “Tony, Alpha, oh fuck-“ Peter moaned. Tony's face had to be covered in his slick at this point, and Peter was going to die.

“I love how drenched you are.” Tony said when his mouth was free for a second. All Peter could do was pant against the table, as his head was now down against it. He watched blearily as he formed fog marks from his breath on the table that rapidly went away but kept reappearing as he tried to get the air back into his lungs. “You’re so good for me, so wet. I could probably just slide inside whenever I wanted.” 

“Yeah,” Peter ground out, his brain mostly mush. “Yeah, whenever.” 

Tony brought his tongue back inside and suddenly Peter couldn’t talk at all. He did that thing where his tongue curled up that had Peter seeing stars and sobbing against the table. He was so, so wet, it was dripping out of him and his thighs were completely coated. The stench from it was filling up the air, and he was pretty sure anyone who stepped foot in the lab was going to smell aroused, needy omega for days afterwards.

If Tony minded in the slightest though, he didn’t make it known as he continued to eat Peter out within an inch of his life. He licked sloppily against his hole, and groaned against it, so Peter could feel all the vibrations make their way up his spine. He was squirming desperately against the table, his hips making aborted movements because he couldn’t figure out where to go. Tony’s mouth was too much, and not enough at the same time. 

Tony kept going though, taking a brief break to mouth at and nibble at the slick on his thighs, muttering nonsense about how sweet he tasted. Peter figured it had to be an alpha thing, and wondered if maybe their taste buds were different because Peter was a curious teen, he’d tasted his own slick before, and he swore it never tasted sweet. But Tony was going at him like he was candy, like he was something that deserved to be devoured. 

Then his tongue was back inside and Peter lost every coherent thought he’d ever had. He had enough mind to choke out, thankfully. “I’m gonna- if you don’t stop I’m gonna-” but Tony didn’t stop, if anything, he kept going with vigour, until Peter was crying out and coming all over himself, and the desk. 

Before he had even gotten his breath back, Tony was flipping him around so he could look at his face. As soon as Peter saw him he knew it was going to be engraved in a special place in his brain forever because Tony was _covered_ in his slick. His entire chin and mouth was glistening with it, and Peter could feel another wave of slick dribbling out, despite the fact that he had just came. 

“Tony,” he whined, “Fuck me, please.” Tony just trailed his fingers slowly over Peter’s body in the way that he always did after he came, like he was checking to make sure everything was still in working order. Peter didn’t really mind getting treated like a robot sometimes. It was kind of cute, actually, now that he knew how Tony’s brain tended to work. “C’mon,” he squirmed against him, trying to think of his words from earlier. He wanted to make him hot, he wanted him to come undone this time. He arched his back. “Tony, I’m so wet. Need you to fill me up. You don’t even gotta prep me.” He sucked in a breath, gathering his courage. “Your tongue fucked me open so good. And, I’m so wet I know you could slip right in.” 

That seemed to break whatever resolve Tony was still lingering onto because he got his sweatpants down in a hurry. Another reason why Peter preferred him in sweats, he thought minxly, _easy access_. Tony parted his thighs and slid up so he was almost pressing in, but stopped. “Baby,” he breathed into Peter’s neck, and Peter really wanted him to bite him. He brushed some of the hair back that was sticking to his forehead. “This is the only time I’m going to ask. You sure you don’t want any prep? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Peter couldn’t shake his head fast enough. “No,” he whimpered. “Wanna feel you, when you go in.” 

Tony groaned, but also complied, slowly sinking into him. Peter mewled, and relaxed himself to the intrusion as Tony began his descent inside. Peter was glad he was going slow, even if he was impatient to be fucked. He didn’t really need the prep, but being tongue-fucked was still not quite the same as being fingered open so he was still a little tighter than usual. 

Peter wanted it that way though, he wanted to feel every inch of Tony as he slipped inside, and his cock pushed against his walls until he was forcing Peter’s body to adjust to him, to make room for him. Peter would always make room for him. 

Peter let his head fall back, and his eyelashes fluttered once Tony was fully inside. At first he didn’t move, he sat motionless, allowing Peter to get used to the stretch. Peter was pretty impressed with himself for once as he had been slick enough that there hadn’t even been a burn, and Tony’s cock had met little resistance. 

Peter only got a few moments of peace before Tony was pulling back and slamming inside. He only pulled out halfway for his first couple of thrusts, so he was mostly just grinding inside of him. Peter loved it when he did that, so he could really feel him, and enjoy being full. He wasn’t in heat so Tony wasn’t going to knot him, but the primal urge to be filled, and stay filled was still there, even if it was more just background noise at the present. 

“God, baby,” Tony moaned, suddenly pistoning his hips, which caused Peter to cry out. Tony shifted them so Peter was sitting on top of the lab table, legs spread as wide as his ankle-pooled legs would allow. He loved when Tony manhandled him. He pressed his face into Tony’s neck, breathing in his alpha scent, the one that made him feel safe. He decided he was gonna stay there for the rest of the time Tony fucked him. It was great how deep Tony could get when he was on all fours, and that’s how he liked it best in heat; but when he was in his right mind, facing Tony was his favorite. It felt more intimate that way.

“You’re soaked, honey,” Tony crooned. “Just let me slip right in.” 

Peter choked, then moaned sounding needy as he tried to grind against Tony’s cock in the same rhythm as he slammed into him. “Whenever,” he sobbed out. “You can fuck me whenever you want.” 

“I know, baby. You’re so good to me. Just open up for me whenever I want, because even when you don’t want to, your body knows it’s mine.” 

“Yours,” Peter keened as he scrambled for purchase, and his arms could barely hold onto Tony’s as he fucked into him harder. He was fucking him so hard he was shaking Peter’s entire body with every one of his thrusts. Peter wasn’t sure if the poor lab table was going to survive this. “Oh fuck, Tony-” 

The wet squelching sound that was made every time Tony entered him was melting his brain, and it sounded so dirty, so pornographic. Peter was starting to feel like one of those drenched omegas he’d seen from porn, he had slick all over his stomach, and was pretty sure it had dripped down to his knees at this point. 

Tony drew him back by his hair so that he was looking into his eyes, and somehow pounded into him harder as he said, “Say it.” 

With Peter’s brain barely online he moaned, “Tony-” without thinking, but that just caused Tony to tug on his hair so hard it brought tears to his eyes. God, he was going to come so hard. 

“Uh uh,” Tony tutted, sounding every bit the domineering alpha and Peter realized what he had wanted, what he had been gunning for. “That’s not my name to you.” 

“Alpha-” Peter moaned like it was torn out of him. “Alpha please-” 

“That’s better.” Tony growled right against his ear, his hands gripping Peter’s hips so tight he was positive there was going to be a bruise there for days, his healing factor damned. 

He didn’t know if it was a combination of Tony’s clear ownership of him, or if he had just reached the edge, because suddenly he was coming so hard that his vision whited-out. 

He came back to himself as Tony spilled inside of him, his hips twitching violently, until they eventually grounded to a halt inside of him. He stayed inside him for a few minutes as he petted idly over Peter. Peter mostly just stayed in the safe spot in his neck, and winced when he slid out, not enjoying the feeling of being empty once he had been so full. 

He didn’t even want to think about the state the lab table was in, but Tony seemed to understand because once he got their pants back up, he wrapped Peter’s legs around his waist and lifted him until he was in a secure carry. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked sleepily once Tony carried him out of the lab. 

Tony just pressed a kiss into his hair in reply. “I’m gonna draw you a bath, sweetheart.” 

“Us.” Peter corrected, tightening his hold. “Us a bath.” 

“You’re right, honey.” Tony agreed. “I’ll join you.” 

***

It was a little later after they had taken their bath, that Peter wanted to bring it up again.

Tony had washed his hair, and scrubbed him clean, which made his inner omega purr, and preen with pride over his mate taking such good care of him. Tony made sure to keep physical contact the whole time, and didn’t even complain as he cuddled up behind Peter in the tub until they were both pruny, and the water had gotten cold. He had dried him off with his softest, fluffiest towel and let Peter pick the clothes he wanted to be put on him. And didn’t say anything when they were all just stolen items from him. 

It was only when they were snuggled up in Tony’s bed, his head resting against the arc reactor, that he felt more coherent and wanted to talk about it. He psyched himself up in his head for a bit beforehand. C’mon. He was Spider-Man, he could do this. He could talk to his loving boyfriend about insecurities he had with his body, like an adult. 

“It’s the suit,” he said suddenly, then blushed when he realized Tony wasn’t going to follow his line of thought. He sighed, tracing over a scar near Tony’s ribs. “I know it's like,” his tongue felt dry, “Sexy or whatever,” he finished blandly. “But when I said all the time earlier, I really wasn’t joking and sometimes it’s a pain and I don’t-” 

It was easier to get this out when he didn’t have to look at Tony as he said it. “The suit doesn’t really have anything for it, and sometimes I have to like, wear pads underneath, which means I have to buy pads and it’s really, really embarrassing, okay.” He sniffled a bit and willed the tears back. He wasn’t going to cry. He was absolutely not going to allow himself to cry. 

“We’ll fix it.” Tony said instantly, and it made Peter blink up at him. “We’ll figure something out for your suit so you don’t have to worry about it.” He trailed his fingers through Peter’s drying curls. Then he let out a self-deprecating laugh. “I feel like such a knot-head, I never even considered-” he stopped short, then shook his head. “We’ll fix it,” he said again with complete seriousness. 

Peter kissed him softly. “Thank you.” He whispered when he pulled back. Once his head was back on Tony’s chest he said, “It’s not your fault, I didn’t say anything ‘til now so.” 

“You’ll tell me if you need any suit modifications in the future, right?” He asked, but Peter could see through him and knew what he was really asking. _You’ll tell me if something’s wrong, you’ll let me in, right?_

“Yeah,” Peter said into his chest, loud enough that he knew he was heard. “I will.” And this time, he really meant it. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you wanna, they make my day! you can also find me on tumblr or twitter @venomondenim, let's chat about starker <3


End file.
